


Шестьсот миль до Грейсленда

by Ingunn, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Временами ты понимаешь, что тебя ждёт впереди, лишь оказавшись на полпути.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестьсот миль до Грейсленда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ Six Hundred to Graceland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594499) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора  
> 

**Библиотека Перри-Кастаньеда в Техасском университете. Остин. Планы меняются**

Джаред допивает остатки кофе, который уже успел остыть до комнатной температуры. Последний глоток выходит слишком сладким из-за неразмешанного сахара на дне, и на зубах скрипят крупинки кофейной гущи. Нужно прочитать двадцать страниц из учебника по физике, тогда можно будет сходить ещё за одним стаканчиком. А если удастся осилить тридцать и покончить с этим заданием, тогда можно будет вдобавок вознаградить себя слойкой с начинкой из сливочного сыра. Система поощрений у Джареда разработана до мелочей.

Затылок начинает покалывать. Это ещё не настоящая головная боль, вызванная переизбытком кофеина в организме, но определённо её предвестник. Сосредоточиться на книге становится всё труднее. Джаред недовольно жмурится на яркий свет люминесцентных ламп и опускает голову на прохладный крашеный под дерево пластик библиотечного стола, слегка покачиваясь на шатком стуле. Тишину в читальном зале нарушает лишь белый шум, создаваемый шелестом переворачиваемых страниц и скрипом ручек по бумаге, да ещё периодически то тут, то там кто-нибудь кашляет или шмыгает носом — отголоски вирусной инфекции, пронёсшейся по кампусу пару недель назад.

Скрип отодвигаемого стула где-то совсем рядом заставляет Джареда открыть глаза, и тут же поверх его тетрадей и учебников шлёпается карта, сбивая на пол пустой стаканчик из-под кофе. Джаред недоуменно моргает, уставившись на красные и синие линии на карте, переплетение хайвеев, шоссе и просёлочных дорог, сеткой опутывающее все Соединённые Штаты, и большое чернильное пятно на юго-западной части Теннесси, из-за которого почти невозможно прочесть названия нескольких городов.

— Наше путешествие, — с места в карьер выпаливает Дженсен. Получается слишком громко, хоть он и говорит шёпотом. Несколько человек поднимают головы, укоризненно глядя на возмутителя спокойствия, который с извиняющейся улыбкой окидывает собравшихся взглядом и седлает стул, сдвигая на затылок видавшую виды вязаную шапку неопределённого серого цвета, в которой Джаред неожиданно опознаёт свою собственную. Зная Дженсена, с надеждой получить её обратно теперь можно распрощаться навсегда. Зима в центральной части Техаса — это так, одно название, но Дженсен всё равно делает вид, что утепляется. Шарф, который свободно болтается у него на шее, вряд ли хоть чем-то поможет в холод, как и его тонкий полосатый свитер. Им определённо пора собираться в прачечную, иначе эта хипстерская шмотка, которую Дженсен мусолит последние несколько месяцев, окончательно перестанет напоминать предмет одежды.

— Другого времени не нашёл? — Джаред твёрдо намерен свернуть карту и убрать подальше, но Дженсен придвигается к нему, переплетает свои руки с падалечьими и уверенно сдвигает учебники на самый дальний край стола.

— Скажи-ка мне, что ты думаешь насчёт Мемфиса, — шепчет Дженсен.

Джаред задумывается.

— Честно говоря, у меня нет ответа. А ты вообще про Элвиса или про древних египтян?

— Первое, — усмехается Дженсен. — Ты специализируешься на античности, но всё равно в голову сначала приходит Элвис? — Он легонько толкает Джареда локтем под рёбра. — Вот поэтому я с тобой и тусуюсь.

— А что случилось с Вегасом? — спрашивает Джаред. За три года у них стало уже своего рода традицией во время осенних каникул на несколько дней уходить в отрыв. Дженсен, Джаред, Крис и Алдис утрамбовывались в дженсеновскую тачку и катили через пустыню, останавливаясь на ночь в дешёвых мотелях, чтобы спустить пар и сбросить напряжение, накопившееся за семестр.

— Там мы уже были, — терпеливо объясняет Дженсен. — Не то чтобы я имел что-то против шоу развратных пираток или флирта с официанткой, пока ты часами не отлипаешь от игровых автоматов…

— Не торопись меня осуждать, — протестует Джаред. — За один-единственный доллар можно целых сто раз нажимать на кнопку. А всё время, пока я играю, нам положена халявная выпивка. Для вас же стараюсь.

Дженсен продолжает, словно не слышит.

— Так вот. Это наш последний год, сечёшь? У нас остаётся всё меньше времени, чтобы успеть сделать всё то, что нам всегда хотелось.

— Ты же в курсе, что после вручения дипломов совсем необязательно сразу ложиться и помирать? — на всякий случай уточняет Джаред. — А Крис и Алдис? Они тоже за?

— Они упёрлись и хотят в Вегас.

При мысли о том, что ему выпадает шанс в течение нескольких дней побыть наедине с Дженсеном — только они вдвоём и никого больше, перекус в дешёвых забегаловках и манящая вперёд дорога — Джареда охватывает странный трепет. Это его маленькая тайна, в которую он никогда и никого не посвятит. И он прекрасно знает ответ, знал его ещё в тот самый миг, когда Дженсен только задал вопрос.

— Всегда мечтал увидеть Грейсленд* своими глазами, — произносит Джаред.

_*Грейсленд — выстроенное в 1939 году поместье в колониальном стиле, расположенное в Мемфисе, США. Известно главным образом как дом американского певца и актёра Элвиса Пресли._

Улыбка, которой отвечает ему Дженсен — это чистый восторг и упоение.

— Шестьсот миль до Грейсленда. Понимаешь, что это значит?

— Два дня на дорогу туда и обратно и пара дней на месте?

— Ты всегда так логично мыслишь.

— Ну кто-то же должен.

— Это значит, — Дженсен начинает загибать пальцы, — что нам понадобится новый саундтрек. Нужны компакт-диски. А ещё стиральный порошок и корзина для пикника.

Он сметает со стола карту и книжки, сваливая всё как есть, кучей, в Джаредов рюкзак, забрасывает его на плечо и направляется к выходу. Секунду Джаред продолжает сидеть на месте, уставившись в потолок и безуспешно пытаясь не расплыться в улыбке, потом качает головой и устремляется вслед за Дженсеном, нагоняя его у самых дверей.

— До чего ж я хочу сигарету, — стонет Дженсен, когда они проходят мимо небольшой компании, дымящей прямо возле входа в библиотеку. Он вроде как завязал на прошлой неделе, и Джаред надеется, что на этот раз окончательно. Десятки упаковок жевательной резинки, бесчисленные колпачки от ручек, зубочистки и пластиковые соломинки не могли погибнуть напрасно. Дженсен нервно прикусывает большой палец. Его ногти в последнее время изгрызены чуть ли не до мяса.

Джаред шлёпает его по руке, ворча:

— У тебя скоро совсем ногтей не останется.

— Осторожнее, — предупреждает Дженсен, отвечая таким же шлепком. — Твои на очереди.

Джаред роется в бездонных карманах своей куртки, используя этот манёвр как предлог, чтобы отвести взгляд. Мысль о его пальцах во рту Дженсена заставляет язык неметь, а в груди разливается странное тепло.

— Знал бы ты, где побывали мои пальцы, — говорит Джаред, смахивая крошки и какие-то нитки с обёртки найденного в кармане леденца и протягивая его Дженсену.

— Ну да, — пожимает плечами тот. — Знал бы ты, где побывал мой рот. Идём уже, — подгоняет Дженсен, сворачивая к парковке. — Пора начинать закупаться.

Джаред следует строго позади Дженсена, шаг в шаг, и исподтишка любуется тем, как легко покачиваются при ходьбе его бёдра и как опускается плечо под весом падалечьего рюкзака. Три года, два месяца и семь дней плюс-минус пара часов прошло с тех пор, как Дженсен со сконфуженным выражением лица и бутылкой Калуа*, которую он защитным жестом прижимал к груди, ввалился в комнату Джареда в студенческой общаге, а Джаред до сих пор ждёт, когда же его отпустит. Три года они прикрывают друг друга, когда одному нужно куда-нибудь улизнуть. Три года они вместе полуночничают и, разбитые, просыпаются ни свет ни заря. Море совместно выпитого кофе и ещё больше пива.

_*Калуа (Kahlua) — мексиканский кофейный ликёр. Содержание алкоголя — 20-36% в зависимости от разновидности и рынка продаж._

Именно в этот момент Дженсен разворачивается, бросает на Джареда свой фирменный взгляд, в котором мешаются раздражение и снисходительность, и продолжает идти, только теперь — спиной вперёд. Джаред понимает, что в ближайшее время его не то что не отпустит, а, вероятнее всего, наоборот, затянет в этот омут ещё сильнее. И никуда это притяжение не денется.

**Остин — Тайлер. Пневматическое оружие и «Amazing Grace»**

 

Джаред просыпается от того, что солнечные лучи начинают пробиваться сквозь жалюзи, а ноздри щекочет аромат готовящегося завтрака. Он спускается по узкой лестнице вниз, еле передвигая ноги и отчаянно зевая. Из своей спальни появляется Крис, лениво почёсывая живот через футболку. Джаред бормочет в его сторону что-то, что, видимо, должно означать приветствие, и Крис отвечает ему такими же нечленораздельными звуками.

— Там Дженсен? — спрашивает Джаред, делая жест рукой в сторону кухни. Он не ожидал его появления по крайней мере ещё несколько часов. Джаред не успел собрать свои вещи и знает, что сейчас ему за это влетит.

— Наверное, — говорит Крис.

— Боже мой.

— Можешь звать его как угодно. По-моему, он сварил кофе.

Джаред останавливается на пороге маленькой кухни, прислонясь к стене, сложив на груди руки и скрестив лодыжки. Дженсен стоит спиной к нему, склонившись над новым дорожным атласом, расстеленным на кухонном столе. На плите радостно шкворчат омлет и сосиски.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — говорит Дженсен, не оборачиваясь.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Ты о завтраке? — невинно интересуется Дженсен. — Это не так уж сложно.

— Ты всегда знаешь, когда я стою позади тебя, — говорит Джаред.

— Да фиг знает. Просто ты большой и занимаешь много места. Всё просто. Ты собрал вещи?

— Типа того, — бодро врёт Джаред.

— Носки положить не забыл? — терпеливо продолжает Дженсен.

Джаред вздыхает.

— Два года прошло. Может, хватит мне об этом напоминать?

— Два года? Расслабься. Ещё двадцать, как минимум, — Дженсен ловко вываливает сосиски в сковородку с омлетом, выкладывает посередине получившейся композиции пару тостов, втыкает в середину вилку и пододвигает всё это богатство к Джареду.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что через двадцать лет мы вообще ещё будем общаться?

Дженсен делает паузу, смотрит на Джареда долгим внимательным взглядом, так что тот на несколько секунд забывает, как дышать, и заявляет:

— Ни капли в этом не сомневаюсь.

Затем хмыкает, протягивает руку и треплет Джареда по загривку:

— Садись, ешь. Я не хочу и завтра утром опять проснуться в Техасе. Пойду дособираю твои вещи.

— Не забудь зубную пасту, — кричит Джаред вдогонку его удаляющимся шагам.

— Да, мой капитан!

Джаред завтракает, прислушиваясь к скрипу половиц у себя над головой и тихо размышляя, почему его совершенно не беспокоит, что Дженсен копается в его вещах. Пару лет назад Дженсен как-то застукал Джареда на вечеринке по случаю Хэллоуина, когда ему самозабвенно отсасывал очень нетрезвый парень в костюме моряка. Получается, что в сравнении с этим фактом такая мелочь, как складывание в сумку падалечьего нижнего белья, выглядит сущей ерундой.

Несколько минут спустя Дженсен скатывается вниз по лестнице и сваливает перед дверью Джаредов рюкзак и большую сумку.

— Носки положил? — ехидничает Джаред.

— Взял даже пару запасных.

— А мои джинсы? Те, на которых ещё пятно от краски…

— Оставил в комнате, поедешь в них, — нетерпеливо перебивает Дженсен. — Хочешь, помогу молнию застегнуть?

— Справлюсь как-нибудь.

***

Остин в зеркале заднего вида уменьшается, постепенно отдаляясь, и вскоре исчезает совсем. Джаред с Дженсеном оживлённо спорят. Сначала речь заходит о музыке и абсурдной одержимости Дженсена кантри-роком. Дженсен хочет слушать «Asylum Street Spankers», акустическую группу из Остина, а Джаред заявляет, что на дух их не выносит и предлагает взамен «Uncle Tupelo», мелодичную фолк-команду, чья музыка просто создана для того, чтобы под её звуки катиться по бескрайним степям, поросшим бурой травой. В конце концов они сходятся на классике от Sun Studio* — Карле Перкинсе, Джонни Кэше и Элвисе. Джаред вынужден признать, что такая музыка, несомненно, задаёт их поездке определённый тон.

_*Sun Studio — студия звукозаписи, основанная продюсером Сэмом Филлипсом в Мемфисе, штат Теннесси. Студия известна тем, что на ней записывались такие звёзды мировой музыки, как Элвис Пресли, Джонни Кэш, Рой Орбисон, Джерри Ли Льюис и др._

Потом разговор перетекает на спортивные темы, и они спорят о статистике игр и спортивных обозревателях, о бейсболе, баскетболе и футболе, однако сходятся во мнении относительно американского футбола, потому что это в своём роде священная корова, ради которой не стоит ставить дружбу под удар.

Они заходят в тупик, когда Дженсен громит в пух и прах теорию волшебной пули*, а Джаред обстоятельно выстраивает её заново. Оба прекрасно понимают, что дело вовсе не в том, кто победит в споре, — важен сам процесс.

_*В основе теории волшебной пули лежит предположение, что коммуникативный процесс похож на своего рода волшебную пулю, которую коммуникатор из своего мозга направляет непосредственно в мозг реципиента, где она незамедлительно изменяет идеи, чувства и мотивацию, служащую основой последующих действий._

Дженсен сворачивает с федеральной трассы на семьдесят девятое шоссе, и Джаред позволяет себе отвлечься и слегка расслабиться. Он следит взглядом за длинными тёмными линиями заплаток на асфальте, позабыв о лежащей на коленях карте и о своих штурманских обязанностях, и, жутко фальшивя, мычит под нос мотив, льющийся из динамиков. Боковое стекло опущено, и холодный ветер лохматит волосы Джареда, хотя солнце всё ещё пригревает, не давая замёрзнуть. Он высовывает из окна руку, и, делая вид, что ловит скользящие навстречу потоки воздуха, ударяется в рассуждения о законе Бернулли*, а потом в объяснения, почему самолёты не падают с неба.

_*Закон Бернулли — для стабильно текущего потока (газа или жидкости) сумма давления, кинетической и потенциальной энергии на единицу объёма является постоянной в любой точке потока._

Дженсен опускает стекло со своей стороны, и разрозненные листки путеводителя, подхваченные сквозняком, кружась, улетают на заднее сиденье.

— Для парня, чьи мысли прочно оккупировали античные греки, ты слишком разносторонне развит.

— Я и помимо греков много о чём думаю.

— Неужели? Например?

Джареду хочется сказать — «о тебе, особенно о контурах твоих губ, а ещё о том, как бы мне хотелось узнать, каково это — ощущать их прикосновения к моим собственным», но он лишь прикусывает щёку изнутри и пожимает плечами.

— Например, о двигателе внутреннего сгорания.

— Как увлекательно.

— Ты себе не представляешь.

Облезлый дорожный знак сообщает, что они приближаются к Тайлеру. На миг в Джареде просыпается техасец, и он жалеет, что не захватил с собой пневматическую винтовку. По обеим сторонам дороги то тут, то там начинают появляться разные постройки, а чуть подальше, к западу, уже видны длинные вереницы невысоких домиков.

Внезапно Дженсен резко сворачивает к обочине, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы. Джаред слышит жалобный хруст гравия под колёсами.

— Кажется, я кое-что забыл.

Дженсен выскакивает из машины и распахивает багажник. К тому времени, как Джаред присоединяется к нему, половина вещей уже валяется на земле, а Дженсен медитирует над корзинкой для пикника. Несмотря на то, что обычно он довольно легкомыслен и не заморачивается правилами и условностями, есть несколько вещей, которыми он невероятно гордится, и умение собирать и складывать вещи — одно из них. Дженсен снова открывает корзинку и округляет глаза, когда обнаруживает, что она, как и в первый раз, совершенно пуста.

— Зубная паста, — Дженсен так произносит эту фразу, будто это самое страшное проклятие в английском языке. — Я забыл зубную пасту.

Джаред мог бы сказать, что сам специально лишний раз напомнил о ней Дженсену, но вместо этого лишь невозмутимо замечает:

— Я практически уверен, что её можно достать даже в маленьких городах.

Дженсен фыркает.

— Знаю. Просто… это такой отстой.

Джаред укладывает вещи обратно в багажник, и, перед тем как захлопнуть крышку, шарит в кармане своего рюкзака.

— Вот. Держи леденец.

Они заскакивают в один из гипермаркетов на окраине Тайлера, на ходу обсуждая недостатки и преимущества общего тюбика зубной пасты. Неподалёку между стеллажами бродит девушка, хорошенькая, крутобёдрая, с коротко стрижеными, уложенными в художественном беспорядке волосами, выкрашенными в какой-то неестественный тёмно-красный цвет. У неё джинсы с огромными дырами на коленках и шарф, который Дженсен непременно стащил бы, появись у него хоть малейший шанс. Она прислушивается к их разговору, не скрывая лёгкой улыбки. Джаред постоянно бросает настороженные взгляды в её сторону, но Дженсен, кажется, не обращает на неё никакого внимания, так что Джаред не совсем уверен, как относиться к происходящему.

Где-то у входа внезапно раздаются странные звуки, больше всего напоминающие скрежет, и Джаред с Дженсеном удивлённо понимают, что это не просто какофония, а чья-то попытка сыграть мелодию, когда неожиданно сквозь этот скрежет пробивается голос, напевающий слова песни. Они мчатся туда, где между рядами стеллажей виден просвет, и их взорам предстаёт выряженный в пух и прах человек, стоящий возле главного входа. На нём щёгольская белоснежная рубашка с рукавами, отделанными бахромой, галстук боло с бирюзовым зажимом, огромная ковбойская шляпа и сапоги из змеиной кожи.

— Ушам своим не верю, — говорит Джаред, когда тот затягивает второй куплет «Michael Row Your Boat Ashore»*.

_*«Michael Row Your Boat Ashore» («Михаил, направь свою лодку к берегу») — спиричуэл, или духовная песня афроамериканцев, сочетающая в себе характерные элементы африканских исполнительских традиций со стилистическими чертами американских пуританских гимнов, возникших на англо-кельтской основе. Зачастую пение спиричуэл сопровождается хлопаньем в ладоши, топаньем или танцами._

— Евангельское караоке, — Дженсен фыркает в кулак, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. — Вот из-за чего я забыл зубную пасту.

— Да уж, — соглашается Джаред. — Это судьба.

— Интересно, он не будет против исполнить что-нибудь дуэтом? Хотя бы «Amazing Grace»*?

_*«О, благодать», всемирно известный под своим английским названием «Amazing Grace» (букв. «Изумительная благодать») — христианский гимн, который является одной из самых узнаваемых песен среди христиан всего мира. Гимн представляет собой духовную автобиографию человека, потерявшегося во тьме, которого Бог привлёк к свету._

— Спорим, ты этого не сделаешь.

— Принято. На что будем спорить?

Джаред на секунду задумывается.

— Проигравший платит в баре.

Дженсен расплывается в озорной улыбке.

— Похоже, сегодня у меня будет халявная выпивка. Пошли, пока он не затянул кумбайю*.

_*Кумбайя — духовная песня, снискавшая популярность в 1950-60 годах. Именно её поют дети в скаутских и летних лагерях, сидя у костра._

— Я должна это видеть, — произносит девушка, всё это время стоявшая у Джареда за спиной. Он оборачивается и широко улыбается ей.

**Через границы. Честность, лукавство и расплата по счетам**

— Всё-таки надо было ехать в Вегас, — говорит Джаред, щурясь на лежащий на столике счёт, на котором нарисована иронично ухмыляющаяся рожица. А ещё там как-то слишком уж много цифр по левую сторону от запятой.

— С чего вдруг? — недоумённо смотрит на него Дженсен.

— Бесплатная выпивка.

— Аркадельфия, — задумчиво произносит Дженсен. — Слишком вычурное имя для такого захолустного городишки.

— Не наезжай, — говорит Джаред, слегка покачиваясь на высоченном барном стуле. Он слизывает с пальцев соус барбекю и запивает его то ли шестым, то ли седьмым, а, может, и вовсе десятым бокалом пива. Он давно перестал считать. — Здесь есть всё, что нужно. Гостиница, аптека, в конце концов, место, где мы с тобой сидим.

Сканируя взглядом маленький, но весьма многолюдный бар, Джаред примечает местный пожарный наряд, в полном составе столпившийся в углу вокруг единственного бильярдного стола. Простые, свойские парни, все, как один, коротко стриженые, с немного грубоватыми манерами. И несмотря на то, что это далеко не тот типаж, который всегда привлекал Джареда, он вынужден признать, что зрелище весьма и весьма притягательное.

— Тут даже пожарная станция есть.

Дженсен внимательно следит за его взглядом, теребя большим и указательным пальцами нижнюю губу.

— Ага. Какой тонкий намёк.

— Заткнись, — отмахивается Джаред, краснея.

Дженсен склоняется над маленьким круглым столиком, понижая голос так, что его едва слышно сквозь шум кантри-музыки, льющейся из музыкального автомата. Его лицо пылает румянцем, а язык соблазнительно обводит горлышко бутылки перед тем, как Дженсен делает глоток.

— Так когда ты понял?

— Что понял?

— Ты знаешь, — Дженсен делает неопределённый жест в сторону парней в углу.

— Ну и кто тут теперь тонко намекает? — поддразнивает Джаред, но затем серьёзнеет. Выпитое пиво развязало ему язык. — Мне было тринадцать. Долбаный баскетбольный лагерь, одноклассники... Всё пиздец как банально.

— Втрескался в начальника лагеря? — спрашивает Дженсен, опираясь на руки, и в его голосе нет ни намёка на привычную язвительность.

— Нет, — говорит Джаред и кривится. — Меня поцеловала одна девочка. Вот так. Хотя я думаю, что и до этого уже знал. Но всё это была лишь теория, пока мне не исполнилось пятнадцать и я впервые не поцеловался с парнем. Вот тогда всё окончательно стало ясно. А когда я открылся… — он замолкает с грубоватым смешком, отчаянно желая, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком горько.

— Получилось не слишком радужно? — выражение лица Дженсена смягчается, и Джаред улавливает во взгляде сочувствие и что-то ещё, чему он не знает названия.

— Когда такое происходит в пятнадцать, тебе кажется, что наступил конец света. Я лишился кое-кого из друзей, завёл несколько новых. Потом поступил в колледж. Всё было нормально. В смысле, всё и сейчас нормально. — Джаред отклоняется назад, глубоко вздыхает, достаёт из бумажника деньги и кладёт на стол. — Уже поздно. И я становлюсь не в меру сентиментальным. Ты готов?

Они плетутся обратно в отель так, словно тротуар внезапно стал в два раза уже, вплотную друг к другу, постоянно сталкиваясь плечами и коленками. Светящаяся вывеска отеля бросает зеленоватые блики на влажный асфальт, они ложатся на кожу Дженсена, придавая ей жуткий оттенок, делая его лицо ещё бледнее, а глаза — невероятно яркими. Дженсен тихонько посмеивается, бормоча какую-то фигню про Томминокеров*, в которую Джаред совершенно не въезжает, но всё равно смеётся.

_*«Томминокеры» (англ. «The Tommyknockers») — роман Стивена Кинга в трёх частях._

Их машину загораживает кемпер длиной в полквартала, стоящий поперёк сразу на трёх парковочных местах. Джаред огибает его, роясь в карманах Дженсеновой куртки в поисках ключей от машины. В бардачке у него заныканы болеутоляющие, и несмотря на то, что прямо сейчас Джаред чувствует себя хорошо, он бы даже сказал, великолепно, утром ситуация может коренным образом измениться.

Возле самой машины Джаред спотыкается, роняя ключи, и тут же понимает, что наклониться, чтобы поднять их, было не лучшей идеей. Он и не заметил, когда парковка успела превратиться в парк аттракционов, а сам он оказался на какой-то карусели, и только что казавшийся надёжным асфальт так и норовит уйти из-под ног, кренясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. Голова кружится, и, выпрямляясь, Джаред едва не сталкивается с Дженсеном, который непонятным образом оказывается прямо у него за спиной.

— Привет? — Джаред не думал, что это прозвучит как вопрос, но получается почему-то именно так.

Легко прихватив зубами краешек нижней губы, Дженсен пристально разглядывает пятно у Джареда на бедре, а потом кладёт туда руку и обводит его подушечкой большого пальца, другой рукой сминая в кулаке мягкий хлопок падалечьей рубашки. Джареда захлёстывает жаркой волной, и он опускает ладонь на багажник машины, чтобы удержать равновесие. На ощупь металл кажется холодным и немного влажным. Уличные огни вспыхивают и загораются ярче, когда Дженсен приближается ещё на полшага.

В голове Джареда ни одной связной мысли. Он изо всех сил старается взять себя в руки и хотя бы сделать вид, что ничего такого особенного сейчас не происходит, но тут Дженсен поднимает на него взгляд. Он слегка щурится и смотрит с любопытством и некоторой нерешительностью, и, чёрт возьми, да, Джаред его просто обожает. Он любит в нём каждую мелочь: страсть к беседам на всякие бредовые темы и его сарказм, дурацкие музыкальные пристрастия и притянутые за уши теории заговоров, упрямство размером с Техас и горячую безоговорочную преданность.

Джаред неосознанно облизывает губы, открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь и тем самым нарушить это неловкое молчание, но издаёт лишь тихий, полузадушенный всхлип, когда Дженсен придвигается ещё ближе, поднимается на носочки и целует его. Губы у него мягкие и сухие, и он касается ими Джареда медленно, почти невинно. Джаред закрывает глаза, так ему больше нравится. Он уверен, что таким образом лучше запомнит всё, что сейчас происходит: как губы Дженсена скользят, сталкиваясь с его собственными, как руки Дженсена сжимаются на его бёдрах и сминают рубашку, и как Дженсен вжимается в него горячей, сильной грудью.

Дженсен слегка отстраняется, но Джаред по-прежнему ощущает на губах его влажное дыхание. Ему до смерти не хочется открывать глаза, потому что он боится увидеть шок или смущение, которые наверняка сейчас отражаются на лице Дженсена. Поэтому для него становится полной неожиданностью, когда губы Дженсена снова накрывают его рот, на этот раз более страстно и более настойчиво, язык дразняще проходится по губам, а руки движутся вверх вдоль изгиба позвоночника. Дженсен прижимается к нему, углубляет поцелуй, и Джаред целует его в ответ. Он пребывает в полной уверенности, что это первый и последний раз, когда такое вообще возможно, поэтому отпускает себя и позволяет Дженсену вести. От лёгкого касания чужого языка и от привкуса барбекю и пива на его губах Джареда ведёт. Он берёт лицо Дженсена в ладони и очерчивает пальцами скулы и линию подбородка, запоминая, впитывая в себя ощущение гладкой тёплой кожи перед тем, как мягко отстраниться, упираясь ладонью в дженсенову грудь.

— Послушай, — говорит Джаред. Ему кажется, что он сейчас рассыплется на куски, его одновременно бросает в жар и в холод, а губы Дженсена перед его лицом выглядят просто до неприличия притягательными. Хотя последнее касается всего Дженсена целиком.

— Извини, — говорит Дженсен, протягивая руку и поправляя растрепавшиеся джаредовы волосы. — Я подумал… — Он теребит в руках свою куртку, торопливо проводит пальцем по нижней губе, и Джаред думает — интересно, она сейчас пылает так же, как и его губы? — Блядь, — заканчивает Дженсен на выдохе.

— Всё нормально, — Джаред старается, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и уверенно, хотя сейчас ему как никогда раньше хочется, чтобы его моральные принципы не были такими твёрдыми. — Ты натурал. Ты пьян. И я тоже пиздецки пьян.

— Натурал, — бормочет Дженсен. — Никогда не любил это слово.

— Пока выговоришь гетеросексуал — язык сломаешь, — замечает Джаред.

— Если я натурал, то кто тогда ты? Ненатурал? — Джаред улавливает возвращение типично дженсеновского чувства юмора, и тяжесть в груди постепенно начинает сходить на нет.

— Ненатурал — фиговое название, не думаешь?

— Прям с языка снял. — Дженсен замолкает и бросает взгляд в сторону гостиницы, где они остановились. — Утром мы будем чувствовать себя неловко из-за всего этого?

— Вовсе не обязательно.

**Юрика-Спрингс. Известняковый Иисус и две умных леди**

— А вот это действительно жуть какая-то. — Голова Дженсена запрокинута, а руки разведены в стороны в попытке скопировать позу статуи, перед которой они оба сейчас стоят.

— Похоже на гигантскую пачку молока с руками.

— Тут написано, что её высота — семь этажей. И она сделана из известняка.

Джаред читает вслух брошюру, которую подхватил на входе. На глянцевой бумаге поперёк страницы крупно выведено «The Great Passion Play»*.

_*The Great Passion Play (Страсти Христовы) — расположенный в городе Юрика Спрингс, штат Арканзас парк, в котором уже сорок лет проходит одноимённая театральная постановка на религиозную тематику._

Дженсен фыркает.

— Которому можно было найти куда более достойное применение.

— Ты сам захотел сюда поехать, — напоминает Джаред. Солнце палит немилосердно, и он не может избавиться от ощущения, что яркие лучи через глазницы вонзаются раскалёнными стрелами прямо в заднюю стенку черепа. Во рту пересохло так, что кажется, всей воды на свете не хватит, чтобы избавиться от этого мерзкого ощущения, а спина затекла после ночи на жёстком гостиничном матрасе и четырёхчасовой гонки в направлении, абсолютно противоположном тому, что они себе наметили. Дженсен ерошит ему волосы и улыбается без малейшего намёка на какую-либо неловкость или смущение после того, что случилось вчера вечером. Сегодня отличный день.

— Не каждый день человеку выпадает возможность посмотреть на двадцатипятиметровую статую Христа, — указывает Дженсен. — Кроме того, это же бесплатно, нельзя от такого отказываться.

Джаред внимательно изучает отсутствующее выражение на лице статуи, широко раскинутые руки и явно коротковатые ноги, пока обходит её со всех сторон, то и дело подозрительно косясь вверх.

— Он всё время следит за мной глазами, — сообщает Джаред.

— Видишь, а я что говорил? Жуть. Поехали отсюда.

— Мы свернули с пути и четыре часа ехали, чтобы пять минут попялиться на статую и прийти к выводу, что она кошмарная?

— Ага. Можно и так сказать.

***

Двадцать четвёртое шоссе проходит прямо через центр города. Джаред сидит за рулём, стёкла в машине опущены, и прохладный осенний ветер и запах горящей древесной стружки наполняют салон. Дженсен удобно развалился на пассажирском сиденье и изучает названия маленьких семейных магазинчиков, плотно натыканных по обе стороны улицы. Закусочная «Местный Аромат», магазин одежды «Без Одежды», ресторанчик якобы индийской кухни с замысловатым названием «Нью-Дели на террасе». Скромный «Кафетерий», не внушающий особого доверия. На каждую легковушку здесь приходится пара пикапов — тоже своеобразный местный колорит.

Перед входом в обшарпанный комиссионный магазинчик стоит статуя Элвиса в натуральную величину, а через весь фасад тянется выгоревшая, выщербленная вывеска с надписью «Весёлые босяки». Дженсен всплескивает руками, едва не подпрыгивая на сиденье.

— Это просто потрясающее совпадение, — убеждённо заявляет он. — Надо туда заглянуть.

— У них ошибка в слове «косяки», — говорит Джаред, паркуя машину.

— У них есть Элвис, за это им многое можно простить.

Скучающий за стойкой мужчина едва удостаивает входящих парней взглядом. Внутри помещение больше, чем кажется снаружи, и напоминает муравейник с узкими проходами и множеством углов и закоулков, забитых самым разным хламом. Если Дженсена напугала сияющая белизной статуя Иисуса с мёртвыми глазами, то Джареду определённо становится не по себе в этом пыльном лабиринте. У него возникает чувство, что он прогуливается по кладбищу, о чём он незамедлительно сообщает Дженсену.

— Ты же понимаешь, что всё это хлам, которому самое место на помойке?

Дженсен задумчиво перебирает старые пластинки в коробке.

— Попробуй взглянуть на это иначе, — предлагает он.

— То, что для одного человека — куча хлама, для другого — настоящее сокровище?

— Больше. — Он берёт с полки круглую конфетницу, рукавом смахивает с неё пыль и подносит к свету. В лучах солнца разноцветное стекло взрывается водоворотом искрящихся бликов, словно Дженсен крутит в руках калейдоскоп. — За каждой вещью стоит целая история. Когда-то кто-то её очень любил. Может, несколько недель или даже месяцев откладывал деньги на покупку. А может, это был чей-то подарок, кто знает. Может, кто-то счастливо улыбался, глядя на неё. А теперь она оказалась здесь, ждёт своего следующего хозяина, чтобы радовать ему глаз.

Они углубляются в этот странный, ни на что не похожий лабиринт, и Джаред следует шаг в шаг за Дженсеном, пока, как сорока, не цепляется взглядом за тускло блестящие в полумраке латунные подсвечники и тяжёлые стеклянные пресс-папье. Затем его внимание привлекает стена, вернее, пёстрое разноцветье жестяных табличек, кое-где уже покрытых пятнами ржавчины, с рекламой кока-колы, сигарет и давно не существующих заправочных станций, и он совсем теряет Дженсена из виду.

Взгляд Джареда падает на небольшой кофр, стоящий в углу с откинутой крышкой. Кофр до краёв наполнен старыми ключами всевозможных форм и размеров. Они звякают, ударяясь друг о друга, когда Джаред запускает руку в кофр, зачерпывает полную горсть ключей и ссыпает их обратно один за другим, пытаясь угадать, что же когда-то отпирал каждый из них.

Он узнаёт звук шагов приближающегося Дженсена, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Ты прав, — произносит Джаред. — Ну, насчёт историй.

Дженсен кладёт руку ему на плечо и легонько тянет на себя, заставляя развернуться. Его челюсти упрямо сжаты, словно, пока Джаред отвлёкся, он принял какое-то решение. Дженсен решительно обхватывает Джареда за шею, притягивает к себе и целует. Ощущения совершенно не похожи на вчерашние: сегодня Дженсен кажется намного серьёзнее и увереннее, и — господи боже мой, до чего же хорошо! Дженсен втягивает нижнюю губу Джареда в рот и посасывает её, слегка задевая зубами, а потом отстраняется и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Есть пара вещей, которые тебе стоит знать обо мне, — выпаливает Дженсен. — В ту ночь я вовсе не был пьян, и не такой уж я натурал.

Все слова вылетают у Джареда из головы, перед глазами мелькают разноцветные пятна, а сердце колотится так, словно вот-вот выскочит из груди.

— И кто же ты тогда?

На долю секунды Дженсен задумывается, потом смущённо улыбается, глядя на Джареда.

— Ну, я точно не ненатурал. Пожалуй, пусть будет недонатурал. И я просто с ума по тебе схожу.

— Слава богу, — отвечает Джаред, целуя его в ответ.

***

Лавка сладостей находится прямо за комиссионным магазином. Вывеска над дверью гласит: «Две фефёлы», а когда они заходят внутрь, от густого, насыщенного ароматами сладостей воздуха у Джареда начинается неконтролируемое слюноотделение и урчание в животе. Это настоящий рай для сластён. Стеклянные витрины ломятся от домашних конфет, шоколада и пралине, полки уставлены сливочной помадкой, карамелью и десятками других видов кондитерских изделий, названий которых сходу и не вспомнишь. Прямо посреди магазина стоит радужное дерево из леденцов, при виде которого Дженсен оживляется, потому что его запасы уже почти иссякли.

Джаред не может отвести от него глаз, так же, как при всём старании не может стереть со своего лица выражение искреннего обожания, а Дженсен не знает, как перестать прикасаться к Джареду, невзначай класть руку ему на поясницу, проводить костяшками пальцев по бедру и привлекать его внимание, хватая за локоть. Как будто нечто долго сдерживаемое наконец вырвалось на свободу, и, казалось бы, все ощущения должны быть новыми и непривычными, но почему-то это не так. Чудо случилось меньше часа назад, но они столько лет к этому шли, что теперь им кажется — так было всегда, и это единственно правильный в мире порядок вещей.

За стойкой стоят две пожилые дамы, по виду — сёстры, волосы у обеих зачёсаны назад и убраны в одинаковые конские хвосты, а их манера держаться лучше всего выдаёт долгие годы жизни, проведённые бок о бок. Они стоят, слегка склонив головы друг к другу, и улыбаются одинаковыми задумчивыми улыбками умудрённых возрастом и жизненным опытом женщин, любующихся молодой влюблённой парой.

Джаред зачерпывает полную горсть леденцов и направляется к стойке, пока Дженсен разглядывает что-то в противоположном углу магазинчика.

— Как вас занесло в Юрика Спрингс? — спрашивает та из сестёр, что повыше, высыпая конфеты в пакетик.

— Пришлось сделать крюк, — говорит Джаред и большим пальцем указывает назад: — Ему захотелось посмотреть на Иисуса.

Женщина смеётся низким грудным смехом.

— Эта штуковина такая жуткая. — Она переводит взгляд с одного на другого и наклоняется над стойкой. — Могу я дать тебе небольшой совет?

Заинтригованный, Джаред соглашается:

— Да, конечно.

— Хорошенько запомни то, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. И никогда не забывай.

— Да, мэм. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу.

**Брюс Спрингстин и сломанные мосты. Восточная часть Арканзаса**

— Лучше бы мы поехали в Вегас, — говорит Джаред, гася верхний свет и ёрзая в попытке поудобнее умоститься на пассажирском сиденье.

— Иди ты. — Дженсен хмуро глядит на тормозные фары впереди стоящей машины, глушит двигатель и устало трёт ладонью лицо.

В отдалении видны размытые очертания вздёрнутых вверх пролётов разводного моста. Они стоят здесь уже добрых полчаса. Либо по реке сейчас проплывает целая флотилия, либо мост попросту сломан, а поскольку Арканзас — штат, не имеющий прямых выходов к морю, Джаред ставит на второй вариант.

Дженсен терпеть не может такие задержки и уже весь издёргался. Он беспрестанно теребит руками волосы, крутит настройки радио и шелестит страницами дорожного атласа.

— Если повернём назад, то через пару часов можем добраться до федеральной трассы, а потом двинуть на юг вот по этому шоссе. Как вариант, можно ещё вернуться в Литл-Рок. Или остаться и подождать, чем тут всё закончится.

Дженсен вздыхает.

— Хочешь сказать, это игра с нулевой суммой*?

_*Игра с нулевой суммой — политологическая теория, выдвинутая Дж. фон Нейманом и О. Моргенштерном в рамках теории игр, согласно которой, если выигрыш одного «игрока» равен проигрышу другого, сумма выигрыша в целом всегда равна нулю (примером служит длительная стачка, при которой, какая бы сторона ни добилась победы, проигрывают в конечном счете и рабочие, и предприниматели, неся большие материальные потери)._

— В общем-то, да.

Джаред ухитряется подремать какое-то время, неловко подогнув длинные ноги и прислонившись головой к холодному оконному стеклу. Пару раз он выныривает из мира грёз, когда Дженсен заводит мотор и проползает вперёд пару метров, но увы — это лишь принятие желаемого за действительное.

Солнце уже почти скрывается за горизонтом, когда Джаред окончательно просыпается. Теперь не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что мост сломан. По радио еле слышно поёт Брюс Спрингстин, а Дженсен подпевает ему, негромко и с заметной хрипотцой в голосе. Его рука лежит у Джареда на бедре, и кончики пальцев неспешно движутся туда-сюда по плотному дениму. Джаред кладёт свою ладонь поверх Дженсеновой, на секунду переплетая пальцы, и потягивается. Чёлка падает ему на лицо, Дженсен тут же тянется, чтобы убрать выбившуюся прядку за ухо, и внезапно замирает.

— Можно? — нерешительно спрашивает он. — Я никогда раньше… Просто мы вроде как оба парни, и я понятия не имею, что надо делать.

Джаред берёт руку Дженсена и начинает целовать ладонь. Он никогда не замечал у себя склонности к театральным жестам или эмоциональным откровениям, но сейчас уже очень поздно, а он так устал, они далеко от дома и… это же Дженсен.

— Я твой, — произносит он, и это звучит так легко и естественно. — Ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь.

Дженсен приоткрывает рот, словно собирается что-то сказать, но передумывает и вместо этого снова зарывается рукой в Джаредову шевелюру. Он крепко удерживает Джареда, принимаясь исследовать губами его шею, неторопливо поднимаясь всё выше и выше, пока, наконец, не добирается до рта и не накрывает его своим. Дженсен целует Джареда жарко, влажно, отчаянно, пока у того не начинает сбиваться дыхание.

Из горла Дженсена вырывается едва слышный стон, и Джаред изгибается и обхватывает его за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе, хотя ему жутко неудобно, и рука выворачивается под каким-то неестественным углом. Когда Дженсен почти невесомо касается внутренней стороны бедра Джареда, тот подскакивает на сиденье, невольно выгибая спину. В джинсах давно уже жарко, тесно и неудобно. Он хочет Дженсена так, что нет никаких сил терпеть.

— Разворачивайся, — говорит Джаред прямо ему в губы. — К чёрту всё.

— Мы проехали тот мотель почти час назад.

— Значит, гони быстрее.

***

Джаред никак не может справиться с ключ-картой: руки дрожат, а прижимающийся сзади Дженсен ещё больше усложняет задачу, щекоча губами падалечью шею и вплавляясь бёдрами в задницу. Он запихивает чёртов кусок пластика в замок, торопливо выдёргивает, раздосадованно рычит при виде мигающего красного огонька, повторяет попытку, на этот раз стараясь действовать медленнее, и снова терпит неудачу.

Дженсен выхватывает ключ у Джареда из рук. У паршивца всё получается с первого раза.

Они вваливаются в номер, спотыкаясь о свои сумки и то и дело наступая друг другу на ноги. Джаред пробует стянуть с Дженсена рубашку прямо через голову, Дженсен изо всех сил старается ему помочь, в итоге они оба запутываются в ней и нервно хихикают, сознавая всю нелепость ситуации. И, будто этого было мало, при попытке облизнуть и прикусить нежную кожу в основании шеи Дженсена, Джаред выясняет, что именно в этом месте тот жутко боится щекотки.

Дженсен отступает назад и опускается на кровать, не сводя глаз с Джареда, который в это время ловко расправляется с его ремнём. Взгляд Дженсена темнеет, когда он приподнимает бёдра, чтобы помочь Джареду стянуть с себя джинсы. Дженсен притягивает его ближе, так что Джаред оказывается прямо перед ним, между его широко расставленных ног. У Джареда восхитительный плоский живот, который моментально напрягается, стоит Дженсену коснуться губами тёплой кожи и языком прочертить влажную дорожку от пупка вниз. У Джареда снова стоит, как и час назад, почти до боли, в трусах липко от смазки, и он не может удержаться и резко поддаёт бёдрами вперёд, когда Дженсен пальцем обводит контуры его члена сквозь ткань.

— Я хочу… — Дженсен замолкает. — Как нам?.. Твою ж мать, ты такой офигенный…

— Разберёмся, — заверяет Джаред, опрокидывая его на спину и забираясь сверху. Он усаживается на бёдра Дженсена и чувствует, как напряжённый член упирается в ложбинку между его ягодиц, отчего Джареда бросает сначала в дрожь, а потом в жар. — Это легко. Я объясню.

Их губы снова встречаются, и Джаред медленно поводит бёдрами, приподнимается, отодвигаясь, и вновь вжимается в Дженсена. Ладони Дженсена скользят по его спине, а потом неожиданно забираются под резинку боксеров, осторожно оглаживают полушария ягодиц и резко сжимают. Джаред разрывает поцелуй, не в силах удержаться от смешка.

— Смотрю, ты быстро учишься.

Дженсен выворачивается из-под Джареда и обхватывает его ногами за талию, вскидывает бёдра выше, ещё сильнее притираясь к нему, и стонет:

— О господи, Джаред.

Слушая, как Дженсен произносит его имя — на выдохе, сорванно, хрипло — Джаред заводится ещё сильнее. Он прижимает к себе разомлевшего, податливого Дженсена, и сгорает от нетерпения в ожидании того момента, когда тот окажется внутри него. Джаред ничего на свете не хочет так сильно, как узнать, каково это — когда Дженсен берёт тебя. Он целует его и скатывается с кровати, с усилием отводя взгляд от Дженсенова живота, натянувшего боксеры крупного члена и расползающегося по белью влажного пятна. Джаред торопливо выуживает из рюкзака презервативы и смазку и бросает всё это богатство прямо Дженсену на грудь. Дженсен приподнимается и садится, задумчиво теребя в пальцах плоский квадратик тускло поблёскивающей фольги, словно забыл, что с ним надо делать. Его руки немного дрожат, но он этого не замечает, внимательно вглядываясь Джареду в лицо.

— Слишком быстро? — говорит Джаред. Это одновременно и вопрос, и утверждение.

— Нет. Не слишком. — Дженсен тяжело сглатывает, облизывает губы, и Джареду нестерпимо хочется их поцеловать, такие блестящие и влажные от слюны.

— Ладно. Тогда… по одному пальцу, — произносит Джаред и опускается на колени на постели, широко разведя бёдра и опустив голову на руки. — Я скажу, когда буду готов.

— Тебе будет больно? — спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. В голосе Дженсена слышится беспокойство, но его зрачки потемнели, а щёки и шея раскраснелись, выдавая возбуждение.

— Всё будет хорошо.

Дженсен начинает медленно, дразнит его, раскрывая, льёт слишком много смазки, отчего очень скоро у Джареда там всё уже неприлично хлюпает, а растаявшая смазка стекает по ногам, щекоча нежную кожу на их внутренней стороне. Дженсен без остановки целует его, касается губами спины, проводит кончиком языка вдоль позвоночника, свободной рукой гладит по плечам. К тому моменту, как он добавляет второй палец, а за ним и третий, Джаред, весь мокрый от пота, вскидывает бёдра навстречу руке Дженсена, то бессвязно умоляя, то ругаясь и требуя большего.

Джаред перекатывается на спину и скрещивает лодыжки у Дженсена на пояснице. Член пульсирует, налитой, твёрдый, тяжёлый, плотно прижатый к животу.

— Пожалуйста, сейчас, — задыхается Джаред. — Всё нормально, блядь, я готов.

Нависающий над ним Дженсен, опирающийся на слегка подрагивающие от напряжения руки — умопомрачительное зрелище. Джаред аккуратно берёт его член и направляет внутрь себя, стиснув зубы, чувствуя, как медленно растягиваются мышцы. Он утыкается лицом Дженсену в шею и облегчённо вздыхает.

— Ты замечательно пахнешь, — шепчет Джаред. Дженсен не отвечает, а просто делает резкое движение бёдрами, засаживая сразу на всю длину и вышибая воздух у Джареда из лёгких. Джаред ошеломлён таким напором, задница горит огнём, но это самое лучшее ощущение в его жизни. Волна чистого наслаждения накатывает секундой позже, когда Дженсен немного сдвигается и меняет угол проникновения. — Да, чёрт, — стонет Джаред. — Не знаю, что это было, но сделай так ещё.

Дженсен почти полностью выходит, а затем одним мощным движением вламывается обратно, шипя сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Джаред сгибает ноги, пятками упираясь в бёдра Дженсена, направляя, задавая ритм. Он выгибается над постелью, окончательно теряя голову от восхитительно правильного ощущения члена Дженсена в своей заднице, сильных, ритмичных движений и невыносимого жара, который плавит тело.

Дженсен неразборчиво матерится. Его волосы потемнели от пота и колючими иголками торчат в разные стороны. Продолжая упираться одной рукой в постель, другой он изо всех сил вцепляется в плечо Джареда, наклоняясь, чтобы его поцеловать. Их языки сплетаются и влажно скользят в одном ритме с движениями бёдер Дженсена. Он стонет Джареду в рот, сильно прикусывает его губу, и тут Джареда накрывает, и он кончает, забрызгивая их животы горячими, липкими каплями и ещё сильнее сжимаясь вокруг Дженсена.

— Блядь, — стонет Дженсен, вбиваясь по самые яйца, и звонкие шлепки эхом отдаются во внезапно опустевшей голове Джареда. Дженсен движется всё быстрее, проникает ещё глубже, из последних сил удерживаясь на руках и сбиваясь с ритма, когда тело охватывает предоргазменная дрожь.

Джаред обнимает его и притягивает к себе, пытаясь выровнять сбитое дыхание. Дженсен касается губами впадинки на горле Джареда, продолжая мягко, почти неощутимо, двигать бёдрами, а потом опускает подбородок Джареду на грудь, глядя на него осоловелыми глазами.

— Господи, Джаред… Я никогда… Не слишком быстро… Как раз вовремя… Идеально…

Дженсен улыбается, сонно и счастливо, и заправляет прядь волос Джареду за ухо, просто потому что ему можно.

**Миссисипи. Мемфис. Планы опять меняются**

Из-за плеча Дженсена Джареду видна лишь самая верхушка мемфисской пирамиды. Позади них раскинулся город, а впереди — лишь простор реки и песчаный берег. Если наклонить голову и прищуриться, можно разглядеть отметку уровня, до которого поднималась Миссисипи во время последнего наводнения.

Хотя тишиной и спокойствием тут даже не пахнет. Бесконечный шелест шин по асфальту, глухой гул транспорта, пересекающего реку через мост, по которому им уже скоро предстоит ехать обратно — в Арканзас, на запад. Звуки отражаются эхом и мечутся между неторопливой водной гладью и металлическими балками моста.

Джаред рассеянно ковыряет пальцем дырку в лоскутном одеяле, на котором они сидят. Одеяло старое и потрёпанное, очень мягкое, сшитое из красных и коричневых квадратов. Это одеяло с кровати Дженсена, они таскают его с собой каждый раз, когда куда-то отправляются. Оно много повидало за свою жизнь.

Дженсен планирует маршрут на день; среди обязательных пунктов — посещение Грейсленда, Sun Studio и штурм Бил-стрит*. Джаред раскладывает по бумажным тарелкам сэндвичи из круглосуточного магазина и остатки пудинга. Наконец-то и корзинка для пикника тоже пригодилась.

_*Бил-стрит — улица в центре Мемфиса, значительное место в истории города, а также в истории блюза. Блюзовые клубы и рестораны, которые расположены на Бил-стрит, являются основными туристическими достопримечательностями в Мемфисе. Периодические фестивали и концерты под открытым небом собирают большие толпы людей на этой улице и прилегающих к ней районах._

Дженсен притягивает колени к груди и приваливается к Джареду.

— Я кое-что понял, — сообщает он. — У меня был один учитель в средней школе... или в старшей. Мы тогда читали про Гекльберри Финна, и он рассказывал нам, что Миссисипи была музой Твена. Тогда это показалось мне нелепым. Ну, в смысле, серьёзно, река? — Он касается губами Джаредова плеча, целует его прямо через рубашку, и Джаред ошеломлён простотой этого жеста и тем, что ощущение тёплого тела Дженсена, прижимающегося к его боку, заставляет его сердце биться в три раза быстрее, почти за гранью возможного, с серьёзным риском выскочить из груди. Дженсен вскользь бросает взгляд на тусклую поверхность воды и заканчивает свою мысль: — Но дело ведь не только в самой реке, да?

Вопрос явно риторический, но Джаред всё равно отвечает.

— Дело в открывающихся перспективах.

Дженсен кивает и добавляет:

— Шестьсот миль до Остина. Понимаешь, что это значит?

— Мы на полпути к дому, — говорит Джаред.

— Точно. — Дженсен смотрит на него и улыбается своей особенной улыбкой, солнечные лучи освещают его лицо и мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз. И в этот самый момент Джаред понимает, что всю жизнь ждал, когда кто-нибудь будет смотреть на него именно так. — Всё ещё жалеешь, что не попал в Вегас?

— Ни капли.


End file.
